You had me at Hello
by Simply Lissa
Summary: So what happens when special agent docter Lissa Conners leaves her theam in DC behind to become the newbie at the BAU. Will she be able to win them over ? And what about that other genious that works there ? Read to find out. ReidOC
1. Short Introduction

**So this is my first attempt at a story, so please be gentle. I hope you have fun reading this story. So R&R please. **

**That's all I think. Oh and I don't own anything except my own caracter Lissa Conners,... but a girl can dream right ?**

* * *

So introductions are probably wanted. My name is Lissa Conners and I work with the FBI in DC. I'm 22 years old and a genius. I know it sounds weird to say something like that about yourself, but it's true. Otherwise I wouldn't be working for the FBI at the age of 22. I have a degree in criminal psychology, with basely means I'm a profiler. I also have a degree in anthropology, forensic anthropology to be precise. I'm very smart and catch on to things fast. I also have a few degrees that don't help me with my work at the FBI : like archaeology, history, literature,… I also know a lot of things about you know things. I have a photographic memory, so I can remember thing in great detail, even if I've only seen them once. But enough about me, let tell you about my partners.

Yes you've seen it right partners, not partner. See at the FBI they still consider me a kid, or as they like to call me : "super junior agent". So they assigned me to 2 people that were already partners. My 2 partners are Seeley Booth and his partner doctor Temperance Brennan. Tempe or 'bones' as Booth likes to call her is a forensic anthropologist with the Jefersonian museum. She's a little socially awkward, but once you get to know her she's great. Then my other partner : Seeley Booth, no pardon me special agent Seeley Booth. The man with to big belt buckles and the funny socks, also the man who insists on calling me kid. (It annoys the hell out of me and he knows it !) He looks like a tough gay but he's great. He's like my big brother, I even live with him.

Then there is the team of Tempe, or as Booth calls them the squint squat. They all treat me like their little sister, needles to say they are very protective of me. All except Zack, he's my best friend. We are really close. When we first met, I will never forget the look on his face when he realised I understood what I was talking about. It was so funny, I have a picture of it, it's my favourite one. But him being my best friend makes him even more protective of me, as if that is even possible. Angela and Cam are like my big sisters, with them I can talk about all the emotional stuff, wile with Tempe I can talk about anything scientific. Angela is like my best girl friend, with her I go shopping, we always have a blast. Then last but not least there's Hodgins. He's awesome, and his weird conspiracy theory's are so funny. It's weird to say but I don't think I could life without them. We're like a messed up family. One time I was going out on a date and they all interrogated him. And when I say all, I mean all : from Booth to Zack. Needless to say the date was off. But I wasn't complaining. Instead of going out on a date we went all to diner, their way of saying that their sorry.

Sometimes I think they find it weird that I'm so young. But they got over it. For that I'm still grateful every day.

But enough with the introductions, let's begin the story.

So our story begins on a rainy day…okay not really, it was rather sunny. But wouldn't it have awesome if it was raining ? I mean every great story started when it was raining (or maybe not) I guess will have to make an exeption.

So our story starts on a rather sunny day...

* * *

**So what did you think ? Good, Bad,... ? Leave a comment please. (*Sad puppy eyes*)**

**Kisses and Hugz....**

**yours sinisterly,**

** Lissa **


	2. Good news with a weird aftertaste

**So this is the second instalment is my story, but it's really just the first official chapter, so R&R.**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

I was about to leave the apartment and head of to the Jefersonian when my cell rang. I looked at caller ID : number unknown but from the area code I could tell it came from Quantico. Why would somebody from Quantico be calling me ? unless…

"Hello"

"Is this special agent Conners?"

"This is her."

"You are speaking with FBI Section Chief Director Erin Strauss."

"yes…" At this point I was getting my hopes up.

"I've reviewed your application and I think you would be a great addition to the BAU team here at Quantico."

"Oh, thank you"

"So I'm offering you a spot on the team."

"Thank you so much, so do you need my answer right away or de I have some time to think about it?"

"Well, I would like to have your answer by the end of the week, so is 3 days enough time to think about it ?"

"Yes, thank you and you will hear from me by the end of the week."

"Okey, Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

So I got accepted in the BAU team. That's a total surprise, I only sended in my application because I never would have dreamd that they would pick me. But now that I got this opportunity should I take it ? I mean it's a great opportunity for me but can I realy leave everything I have here in DC behind to go to Virginia ? I don't know. I decide to keep this latest twist in my life to myself for a wile until I figure out what I'm gonna do. As I walk out of the apartment and to the Jefersonian, I keep wondering if my friends will notice my distress.

**At the same time with Booth**

I was just at the Jeffersonian when my cell rang. I looked at caller ID and saw it was the director.

"Booth."

"Hello Booth I can tell you should be really of agent Van Lindt"

"And why would that be director ?"

"Well her application for the BAU unit got accepted."

"Oh thanks for the intel director."

Her application for the BAU unit got accepted. I didn't even know she applied. I should go ask the squints to see if they knew about this. Not to my surprise they were all up at the platform bent over a skelleton of some unknown person.

"Guys did you know about this ?"

They all looked puzzeld so Bones askt me "Know about what ?"

"About the fact that Lissa applied for the BAU unit in Quantico. I just got a call from the director saying I should be proud because her application got accepted."

"What's the BAU" asked a puzzeld Zack.

" So I take it you didn't know."

"Booth will you please answer Zacks question." Said Cam.

"Well the BAU is the Behavioral Analysis Unit. And it's basicly a team of profilers who get called in to help difficult cases."

It was Hodgins time to ask a question. "Where is this Behavioral Analysis Unit ?"

"Well it's in Quantico, Virginia."

Zack looked rather disterssed. " Virginia. That's very far from here."

"Well you do realise that if we ask her to stay, she will say no to that offer in a heartbeat." Cam remarked.

"We can't let her do that."said Bones "it's a really great opportunity for her."

"So we all agree then."asked Hodgins "we make sure she goes."

"yes." Came the answer from everyone. But I could see that none were really happy about this. I mean they were happy for Lissa but they were all gonna miss her as was I. But we knew that what we were gonna do, was the right thing. We all saw Lissa coming, so we went to meet her.

**'Lissa' P.O.V.**

As I enterd the lab aria I was greeted by the intire squint squat and Booth. They all looked in distress.

"hey guys." I wonderd what was wrong with them.

"hey Lissa" they chorused back.

"So whats up ?"

It was Booth who answerd. "When were you going to tell us that you applied for the BAU team in Quantico ? I mean I got a call from the director this morning says I should be so proud of you, that you got accepted for the BAU in Quantico. And I had no idea what he was talking about."

By now I was shifting my gaze uneasely from one person to another. "Well I just got the news myself this morning. I was completely surprided when I got the call from Chief Director Strauss saying I got accepted into the BAU. And I never told you guys because I never would have tought I was going to get accepted."

It was Angela who put me at ease with one of her usual Angela replies. "Well sweetie you shoud have still told us. And who in their right mind woudn't hire you. I mean you're a genious. We are all so proud of you."

By now I had made my decission. By seeing all my friends and how they cared about me, made me realise I couldn't just leave it all behind. "Thanks you guys but it doesn't matter. I'm not going."

"oh yes you are." I looked at Cam and saw she just put her stern boss face up.

"no I'm not. I can't just leave all I have here behind."

"Lissa we'll miss you to" said Hodgins "but you can't let this chance go by. And after all we're just one phonecall away."

"Yes Lissa" I heard Zack's soft voice. "it would be totally inlogical to let you throw away a chance like this."

Then it was Tempe's time to say something. "yes and we're stopping you from making the mistake of throwing this chance away."

"But guys…"

"No buts Lissa" came Booths stern reply "take your phone and call Chief Director Strauss, and tell her that you will accept her offer."

I knew I was not gonna be able to reason my way out of this. So I took my phone and called Chief Director Strauss.

" hello this is Chief Director Strauss"

"hello Director Strauss this is special agent Lissa Conners. I'm calling for that offer you made me this morning. I would gladly accept."

"Well this reply comes a little faster than I expected but I'm happy you're accepting."

"When should I be starting ?"

"Is two week enough yo get you affairs in DC in order and to come to Quantico ?"

"yes that should be enough."

"Good that's setteld. I will see you in 2 weeks than agent Van Lindt."

"Until then Director Strauss."

When I got off the phone they were all looking at me expectingly. So I decided to save them the efford of asking and just to answer the unspoking question.

"I got 2 weeks to get my affairs here in DC in order and to settel in, in Virginia. I have an appointment with Director Strauss in 2 weeks."

"Congradgulations" they chorused at me.

"thanks you guys. But if you will excuse me I've got an appointment with the chief I'll see you guys later**."**

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this second chapter of my story. R&R.**

**Yours sinistery, **

**Lissa**


	3. Sweet goodbye and the point of no return

**Chapter 2 : Sweet goodbye and the point of no return. R&R. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The 2 weeks went by to fast and before I knew it was time for me to leave. Everyone was coming along to the airport. First Booth walked a bit ahead with me and the others stayed a bit behind so we could say goodbye.

"well kid, remember I am just one phonecall away so if I need to come there and kick some guys ass just call me and I'll catch a plane and come down there. And if it doesn't work out there you'll allways have a place here with us." Booth tried to keep his cool but I could see he was gonna miss me just as much as I was gonna miss him. So I hugged him while I said. "I'll miss you to Booth, and I'll check in at least once a week."

"okey kiddo, I think some other people want tos say goodbye."

Next after Booth it was Tempe's turn to say goodbye.

"bye Lissa and I'm sure you're gonna be really good at your new job. It's not going to be the same without you. Don't forget to call every once in a while." I knew that with Tempe being socially akward and all that it wasn't easy for her to say that so I just hugged her and said I was going to call often. After Tempe it was Cams turn.

"When you first came to out team I tought you were just a kid. But you've proven youself to be so much more. You became a part of our team so fast it was like I just blinked my eye and pouf there you were supporting and helping everyone like we had know you for years. You've helped us trew a lot of hard times. And don't forget to call." I made to her the same promise as I did to Tempe and hugged her to. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her words mean to me. It means I was succevol at proving myself worthy. The thing I wanted to prove all along. After Cam it was Angela's turn.

"Hey Sweetie. I hope you know we are all going to miss you and it's going to be very diferent without you here. I hope you also know you are going to kick ass at your new job. And don't you dare become a stranger. You have to visit us every chance you get. And you have to call us at least once a week. You get that ?!"

"yeah I get it Ange, and I promise I'll be checking in at least once a week. And you know I'll probably be calling you a lot because I need your help with weird emotional stuff. I'll miss you Angie." I hugged her and I wiped away a stray tear on my cheek. So 4 down 2 to go. Next up was Hodgins.

"hey Lissa. You know we are letting you go now, but you are going to be visiting us a whole lot. And don't even think about renting a room all those times your going to be in town. You are going to be staying with me. I have a big estate after all. Oh and while your at Quantico try to find out for me where Area 51 is will you ?"

I promised him I would look into it and hugged him. Only one goodbye left to say. But it was also the one that scared me the most. Zack was my best friend, I understood him and he understood me. I was going to miss him so much. When he came to me no words were needed. He knew what I wanted to say and I knew what he wanted to say. So instead he hugged me. And even after I promised myself I wouldn't : I started to cry. After a while Zach let go and my flight was called. So the whole group came to say goodbye and give me a hug once more. After that it was the last call for my flight, and when I stepped threw the last checkpoint I looked back at all my friends and wonderd if I was doing the right thing.

After an 2 hour flight I landed in Virginia. There was a car waiting so I just got in and was drived to Quantico. As soon as I was there as was sended to meet Director Strauss. So I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter" I heard from the inside so I pushed the door open and stepped into the office.

"Hello my name is Lissa Conners."

"Oh hallo miss Van lindt it's a pleasure to meet you."

"the pleasure is all mine Director Strauss."

"Thank you, well you know what I called you about I felt it was time to bring an extra teal member to the team and your application was the most impressive. The team has 7 members : the Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, Special Agent Jason Gideon, Special Agent Derek Morgan, Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, Special Agent Emily Prentiss and the Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. They often work out of town and are not home very often. But seeing that you are not married or have a boyfriend, I don't think it will be a problem. Or I hope not. I hope you realise that working here is a good thing for your career and I hope you realise the chance that you got here, I also hope that you will not screw this chance up."

"No I won't ma'am." I was aware of what she was saying and the consequeses it will have on my life. But I was happy I got this chance and I was not going to screw it up.

"Now the unit is not aware that you are coming, so it will be a little of a surprise for them. I asked them to gather in the conference room so they can all meet you at once. Now if you will please come along with me it is time to interduce you to you as of now fellow team mates. But first there are some thing that need to be done. You need to sign this paper. It's nothing just the registration for your gun."

So I signed the paper and she handed me my gun an my new ID. She then stood up and mentioned for me to follow her. I guess it was time to meet the team. As I was about to meet them, I realised that this was it. The point of no return. Here I was starting a new life as a profiler in the most valuwed unit in the country. To say I had the jitters was an understatement.

On out way to the conference room she showed me the bullpens and pointed out my new desk. She also showed me where the Tecks office was and how to get to the laidies room. She also filled us in on this bureau's procedures.

"Most of the BAU's cases are out of state so the unit has a jet to fly them there. As every case is closed every member of the unit must enter the personal reports. The reports must be handed to special agent Hotchner at one month after the case is closed. When a report is handed in late there will be concisuensses. This counts for every memeber of the unit even agent Hotchner. I hope this will not be a problem ?"

"No ma'am at my old office the date was one week after the case was closed. So I trust I will not have a problem."

"Very good. Now I hope you are setteld in fine ?"

"Yes ma'am I found a condo not so far from here. Most of my possesions must be unpacked, but that's not a problem and a allways have a emergency kit ready. This is a bag with clothes and toiletry's so I'm ready to leave fast. A trick my former partner who was ex-military tought me."

"Very well. Are there any questions you would like an answer to ?"

"No ma'am you explained everything clearly."

The impression I got from Director Strauss was that this women didn't interfere with the BAU to much. I get the way so is more one for politics. A suspicion that was confirmed when I saw her office. It was clean and everything was in place. Allmost as in compulsive. This woman wouldn't last in the field for a week. Also the way she explained things. It showed that she didn't really knew anything about profiling. I guess she was like the Director in DC. I hope she's just as pleasant as him. But from my first impression, I think this woman is very good at putting a mask up. So I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Well we arived at the door of a big room, of wich I assumed it was the conference room. When I heard voices come from inside my jitters came back full force. Well no time to change my mind now. It time to throw myself into the lions den. (okay not one of my finest analogy's I admit.)

Director Strauss opens the door...

* * *

**So that was official chapter 2. I hope you all hit that green button at the bottom of the page.**

**Yours sinisterly,**

** Lissa.**


	4. Meeting the team and a rant

**So fourth official chapter. I hope you enjoy. R&R. O and I don't own anything. But a girl can dream can't she, and I certainly do.**

* * *

So the door opens and the director and I step into the room. Immediately all conversation stops. And 7 heads turned to watch us. And standing there to nervous feeling I had was only intensifying. To director decided it was time to announce why I was here.

"BAU team I have decided it was time for some fresh blood in your unit. So I looked at all the applications I got for this team and picked the one that seemed the most suitable. So I introduce special agent doctor Lissa Conners to you. I will leave you now and give you the time to get acquainted. I hope you'll be able to work together fine. Goodbye."

As soon as she left the room and the door was closed all eyes turned on me. No one seemed able to talk so a man in his mid thirties, with black hair and a suit decided to introduce himself first.

"hello my name is Aaron Hotchner but everyone calls me Hotch."

After he talked the others seemed to gain back their ability to speak and introduced themselves. First to do so was the oldest man who was in their midst.

"My name is Jason Gideon"

and the others followed. The next to speak was a man with a light brown skin who was, and she had to admit it very attractive.

"My name is Derek Morgan" and he gave her a wink. After him a girl or woman with very pretty blonde hair spoke.

"My name is Jennifer Jareau, but everyone calls me JJ."

"and I'm Penelope Garcia"

it was a friendly looking woman with her own style and very cool glasses that spoke. The last girl to speak was so I assumed Emily Prentiss and she was also the only woman with brown hair. And my suspicion was soon confirmed.

"I'm Emily Prentiss."

"and I'm doctor Spencer Reid" I heard a soft voice speak. As I turned my head in that direction. What my eyes met was a very cute looking guy. It was obvious that he was the youngest, of the team. And so it grew also obvious that I was once again going to be the youngest. I new that from now I would never forget their names and faces again (photographic memory).

I could see that they all wanted to ask questions so I decided that me to had to introduce.

"so my name as the director told you is doctor Lissa Conners and please ask the questions you all want to ask." So they all started asking. Hotch was once again the first.

"How old are you ?"

"Well I don't know if you know but it's very impolite to ask a girl that, but seeing as you're my boss from now I'll answer the question. I'm 22 and before you ask yes I have already worked for the FBI I have been working as an agent for almost 2 years now."

The next question came from Gideon.

"You said your name is doctor Lissa Conners." When I nodded my head he continued. "what's with the doctor ?"

"Well I have about, I don't know a lot of degrees. Some of them being criminal psychology, forensic anthropology, archaeology, history, literature and some others."

"how can you know so much at such a young age ?" came the blunt question from Morgan.

"Well I have a photographic memory, witch helps a lot. This also allowed me to peruse several degrees at the same time."

"What's your IQ ?" came the question from doctor Reid.

"185" I answered.

"Did you trick your way into being accepted into this team ?" came Garcia's question. I was perplex.

"excuse me ?!" I asked

"well I asked if you…"

"No, no I hear fine what you asked and I must say I'm insulted by your question. But I'll answer. Even if my skills with the computer are very high above the average I must say I'm not as talented as you, but then again my name doesn't stand on the black list of the CIA. And before you ask, yes I know about that because I have worked with the CIA for multiple times and because you have such amazing skills concerning everything to do with technology, you must be quite smart. So I ask you is their any way you can think about how I would have been able to trick my way into this unit. And before you answer even that question let me tell you this. I was very happy in DC but I left everything there because this is a great opportunity for me. Back in DC a had a team that's like my family. And when the call from your director came out of the blue 2 weeks ago it was them who made me come. Saying they were only a plane ride away. So no, I didn't trick my way into this team."

I couldn't believe myself, did I just rant ?! O please don't let them take offence.

"So now that's said let me remind you all that we have a new case. Lissa, welcome to the team."

It was Hotch who said this. I was so happy that they accepted me. and they didn't seem to take in that little rant I just gave them as a welcome gift. Luckilly.

But before I could go sit down Garcia pulled me at my sleeve and pulled me aside to a corner of the room. I thought she was going to threaten me some more. But what she said perplex me completely.

"Sorry I said those things Lissa but I just wanted to protect this team. I can tell we are going to be great friends. That is if you want of coarse."

She seemed truly regretful so I decided to settle her nerves.

"it's ok Garcia, I understand completely. If I were in your place I would have done the same. And I think we're going to be great friends to. I've been waiting to meet you since I saw what you were on the black list for. And I must admit. I've tried it to, but in my case they never found out it was me."

Garcia said nothing else but just took my hand and pulled me to the table where she made me sit next to her. I let my eyes scan the other members of the team, but my eyes sub continually stayed on doctor Reid just a tad longer. I tore my eyes away from him and looked at Hotch as he was going to brief us. Just as he was going to start talking, my cell started playing 'one girl revolution' from 'Superchick.'

_I wear a disguise__  
I'm just your average jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the superchick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution

Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone...

I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world...

And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution  
And I'm a one girl revolution

I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

_everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

* * *

**So that was the forth chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. And I promise to update soon.**

**Yours sinsterly,**

**Lissa**


End file.
